


False Prophet

by Bingle_Bongle_5



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Canon-Typical Violence, Character Death, Dangan Ronpa Spoilers, Fortune Telling, Hurt No Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Drug Addiction, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Male Fujisaki Chihiro, Not Beta Read, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pain, Panic Attacks, Pink Blood (Dangan Ronpa), The Author Struggles To Acknowledge Not Everyone Uses Mobile, Transitions from She/Her to He/Him Pronouns for Fujisaki Chihiro
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:06:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27938557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bingle_Bongle_5/pseuds/Bingle_Bongle_5
Summary: Hiro keeps having predictions throughout the killing game at Hope's Peak. Are any of his dreams right? If he's 30% accurate, then there's still that chance that everyone will be okay. That's what he assures himself.Not everyone is okay.
Kudos: 14





	1. Before Disaster Struck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hiro has his first prediction of Hope's Peak. Hiroko notices and assures him it's okay.

Just one future reading. That's all he was gonna do. His mom said it would freak him out if he did too many, and she was probably right. He was known to fret over nothing, and though his accuracy rate was high, he was trying to stop predictions from taking over his life.

But this time, it was important. He was going to Hope's Peak Academy, one of the most famous schools of all. It promised all its students future success. Yet, through some miracle, Yasuhiro was accepted!

With that acceptance notice, he had to know what was in store. Just a brief glimpse into his three years at the academy was all he wanted. He was curious, really. That was all.

So, he had to do a reading. Just one, as he'd promised his mother. But he needed to make the most out of that one. So, there he was. On the floor and awaiting visions.

The man let himself sink into the carpet, and let the smell of sage and cannabis overpower his senses. Hiro focused on his breathing. His awareness of his surroundings slowly turned away.

As he drifted into sleep, black and white stuffed animals swam through his eyelids. Bright splashes of blood pink filled his mind's eye. Bright flashes of green light and long blonde pigtails flew by him.

He watched a fire truck launch forward into flames. He envisioned two girls, one with a megaphone in her hand, the other with scissors, fighting giant mismatched teddy bears. Yet another thought made its way through, this one of a girl getting crushed by a tetris block.

He tried to ignore it. He wasn't even dreaming yet, so this didn't wasn't what would happen at all! It was just in his head, and his imagination was taking over. Hope's Peak wasn't like that at all. None of what he just thought of was real. It didn't even make sense!

... Right?

_When he opened his eyes, he was in a gymnasium. With bleachers on the sides, and a stage in the front. It was fairly standard, but more importantly, it was nothing like his bizarre visions._

_A thin black book was open in his hand. As he looked around over a dozen people his age scattered around the room. From his years of couchsurfing and watch TV, he recognized a few of them._

_On the other side of the room was Sakura Ogami, some ogreish woman with borderline superhuman strength. Next to her, a brown haired girl with a red jacket stood. Aoi Asahina almost got into the Olympics, he recalled. He saw Fukawa's dark purple braids, recognizing them from the back of his mom's books._

_Byakuya Togami was the heir to the Togami family fortune, if Hagakure wasn't mistaken. He saw someone with a massive blonde pompadour, the fearsome leader of the Crazy Diamonds. And there was Chihiro Fujisaki, the girl who made the Alter Ego program!_

_Yasuhiro was in awe at the people around him. He almost felt... inadequate. These people really were ultimates. Of course they were in Hope's Peak. It would be nonsensical if they weren't here, frankly. It was where the most talented highschoolers came to be successful, and these were some of the most talented people he ever met._

_So why was everyone's face stricken with grief and terror? As they looked down at the books, they had hands over their mouths. Some had tears welling in their eyes. The fortune teller hesitantly glanced down at the book in his hands._

_A punk he could have sworn he recognized, hair grown out and messy, lay limp against the wall. The walls behind him were splashed with magenta, with the source seemingly from the wound knife sticking out of his stomach. Hiro could swear that he saw a five next to his bloodied arm..._

_Was that Kuwata? Wasn't he one of the greatest high school baseball players of all time? But he was laying in the bathroom's stall, lifeless as a doll. It was far from the energetic and rage filled sports star that he knew._

_With his hair being so long... how long had they been at Hope's Peak? The man before him was so different from Leon Kuwata. His punk outfit, the rings on his fingers, the maroon skull on his shirt. Was this the same person, even? It definitely disturbed Hiro, at least a little bit._

_A_ _popstar he recognized as none other than Sayaka Maizono sobbed at the file in front of her. Upon further searching his eyes around the room, he saw a model laying on the ground. Her head was tilted to the side, with fuschia rods sticking out of her chest..._

_The dream drifting clairvoyant stared in horror at the corpse on the floor. Wasn't that... Enoshima? He owned a few magazines with her on the cover. But there she was, right in front of him. Instead of waving her twin tails in front of his face, or posing in front of a camera, she was dead._

_The fear began to rise high in his chest. What the hell was happening? Had he gotten forced into a different school? Was Hope's Peak some evil ruse? If what he just saw was true..._  
  


Yasuhiro's golden eyes snapped open as he pushed himself up from where he was laying. He placed a hand over his slamming chest and whipped his head around the room. It still smelled like nicotine and lavender. The walls still had framed photos of him and his mother.

Not much time had passed. That specific vision had taken less than ten minutes, according to the flickering light of his clock. He steadied his breath. Maybe he did have to do one more reading, actually. Perhaps he could try one with those tarot cards he'd heard so much about.

The 21-year-old man rose from his cross legged position on the floor. The stinging of his legs was blocked out by a desperate urge for comfort as he walked out of the room. As he turned the knob of the door footsteps echoed through the halls. 

Anxiety coursed through him for a split second. There wasn't someone here to kidnap him, the soothsayer assured himself. He ran a hand through his hair with a sigh of frustration as he opened the door.

"Baby, what happened?!" Hiroko asked, eyes widening as she took the popsicle stick out of her mouth. "What did you see? Are you okay?" She placed her hands on his shoulders, seemingly forgetting he was half a foot taller than her.

Yasuhiro hesitantly shuffled his feet. He began to explain, watching the pink haired woman's face grow more and more concerned. Her brown eyes flicked to the other end of the hall.

Not disclosing Kuwata as the victim, Hiro continued. Her usually narrow and lax eyes widened and shook. He thought she'd be able to handle hearing about that much blood, working as a nurse and all. Regret filled the taller man.

Should he have just stayed quiet? Pretended like he didn't worry?

The elder Hagakure gestured her son to lean downward. She whispered in his ear, voice hushed and fearful, "Where was it, Yasuhiro...?" She hugged him tightly. Hiro felt like he was going to snap in her grip.

"The bathroom was all grey, with bright lights. The people there were all famous! I think I was at Hope's Peak..." he admitted. He swallowed the worry in his throat. Hiroko sighed and loosened her hug, letting Hiro stand up.

She began to wheeze laughter, tears streaming down her face. The tall man in the room looked at her with confusion. His mom's eyes were shut. She didnt see how bewildered he was as he looked at her.

Wasn't she just fearful for her son's life? Why the sudden mood change? Did he say something really stupid? That was probably it, he decided. The long haired woman had probably just had one of those moments of remembering her son's dumbassery. Yeah, that was it.

Hiroko wiped her eyes and gasped for air, leaning against the wall as she coughed into her fist. "Honey," She said between croaks,"I don't think that's quite right."

"You know when you predicted I'd marry the prime minister's son?" She asked, clearing her throat as she gasped for air. Hiroko's son nodded back. "And how that was really wrong?" Another nod. "I don't think this one is right either."

It was a mild comfort, Hiro supposed. He only had a thirty percent accuracy rate. It was high, but it wasn't perfect. It was ** **likely** **, not certain.

"You're right, mom. My fortunes aren't exactly perfect." The man stated. "Remember when I said some gyaru chick would take over the world?" Hiroko chuckled lightly as she put the popsicle stick back in her mouth.

When he went back to school, he'd be fine! He might meet that Kuwata guy, alive and well and with a buzz cut. Sayaka Maizono was still famous and very much fine. Junko Enoshima wasn't dead on the floor, she was in magazines from last week!

Toko Fukawa still wrote romance novels, he reminded himself as he looked to "So Lingers The Ocean" on the shelf. Asahina just had an article written about her successes in the newspaper. Shiranui High School had just gotten press coverage for training Ogami.

They were all fine. They'd all **be** fine, Hiro reassured himself as he dug his hands into his pockets. At Hope's Peak, there was an Ultimate Lucky Student! That luck would protect all of them.

Drearier thoughts entered his head. Ones that made him wonder if his prediction was right...

What if we went to Hope's Peak, the most well renowned academy in the world, only to die? What if he was only thirty percent right because he didn't know he was the killer? Why would he kill? He would never do something like that! He swore on his life!

"Hey." A snap of fingers sounded below him. "You're in your head again." Yasuhiro shook said head, dreads bumping against the door frame. Hiroko smiled lovingly at him.

" 'Sides that, just wanted to say there's some food downstairs. I've got an early morning shift, so I'm done for the night." She stretched backwards, back cracking as she sighed. "Now, when you're done eating, I don't want you staying up too late, yeah?"

He felt his mother stand on her tiptoes and plant a kiss on his cheeks. "Love you baby cakes," She murmured as she yawned. "You sleep well." With that final sentiment, she walked back to her own room.

Hiro shouted an "I love you too, mom!" back before Hiroko closed her door. So he wasn't doing a tarot reading? He didn't really need to in the first place, he supposed. That future was so specific.

His mom told him it'd be fine, and the fortune teller believed her for the most part! If it weren't for that nervous, worrying part of his mind, he would have believed her fully.

Unfortunately for the both of them, that anxious portion didn't stop as he ate his dinner. Even when it calmed down, every single pink blossom fluttering from the trees reminded him of his vision. A Sayaker was blasting her music without headphones right outside.

With his appetite sufficiently ruined, he barely finished his bowl, set it in the sink, and retired to his room.

He decided to distract himself in various ways instead of actually confronting the problem. The Hagakure way of problem solving, his mother had joked once. She was right, and it was funny at the time, but it definitely made Hiro think.

Maybe that was a reason as to why there was such a large number of books and movies in the house. It was probably why he was considered a bookworm as a kid. The only reason he hadn't read in later years was because he was running from the mafia.

Regardless, that wasn't what he was supposed to worry about right now. What he was supposed to think about was uncertain, but he didn't want to think about something scary. The clairvoyant dragged a palm over his face as he finally settled on a book.

The soothsayer flopped down on the bed and stared at the ceiling for a second that stretched on. He shook away the vision as harsh as he could and picked up the book slowly. Hiro blared some stupid music from his phone and opened it.

But even as the alpha had chosen his mate, his mind was still drifting elsewhere. The street lights flickered nearby, like always. The rumbling of his mom's car slowly quieted as she left, like always. Hagakure, now alone in the house, walked to the bathroom and snuck a melatonin, like he always did when he was stressed.

It was so normal, but he had this sneaking suspicion that it wasn't going to stay that way. Hope's Peak was supposed to be a life changing experience! But he didn't want his life to be filled with more death. He didn't want to lose another stepdad, friend, or, god forbid, his mom.

Yasuhiro changed into his pyjamas hesitantly, begging for anything to focus on. Oncoming death of a famous figure was the last thing the world needed. He closed his eyes and silently prayed that Hope's Peak was perfectly fine. That it was the school of his dreams with no issues, like he'd been told over and over.

God, if only he could actually assure himself.

The fortune teller craved comfort. Craved for any sign that it'd certainly be okay at Hope's Peak. He'd went over the student listings for this year, and no one seemed too awful. The Ultimate Soldier seemed to be the only exception, and Ms. Ogami looked pretty scary.

But he'd heard lovely things about everyone there. Byakuya Togami was an incredible businessman. Hiro owned some of Hifumi Yamada's work. Sakura Ogami was... actually pretty nice if the papers weren't lying.

Of course, he'd be careful in that school. Most of the girls there could kick his ass, first of all. He knew he owed debts to some of the students already there. Especially with Owada, he didn't want to make another gang his enemy.

But the idea of a murder school was ridiculous at this point. It wasn't going to happen! No matter what weird dream he had, no one was going to die. They'd all be happy together, and it'd be like any other school he went to.

There'd be the occasional scuffle in the hallway, and maybe some yelling matches with teachers. It wasn't like everyone was perfectly behaved. But he _had_ heard something about an Ultimate Hall Monitor going to the school. So nothing bad could or would possibly happen.

The defense had to be incredible in that school! There were swordswomen, bodyguards, and everything in between! He'd be perfectly safe. _They'd_ be perfectly safe.

... Right?

With that final thought, his mind slipped into unconsciousness.


	2. Superstar Sex Isn't Worth Dying For

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hagakure makes the worst mistake you can possibly make in a killing game... getting attached.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SOME MILD HOMOPHOBIA ON LEON'S PART. He apologizes on the next chapter, but I think it's worth a warning.

It'd been a few weeks since Yasuhiro's prediction. The image of Kuwata's corpse against the bathroom wall still haunted him. It was such a vivid sight. Yet... he felt helpless to stop it.

It was like a snake in his gut, biting him with each time that the baseball play... er, vocalist, spoke. It didn't help that Leon loved to talk. Almost like he loved the sound of his own voice sometimes, Hagakure thought with a breath of mirth.

His hair was just as long as it was in the vision. He was wearing the same outfit, down to a red painted skull on his undershirt.

His prediction was becoming more and more true with each event that happened in this school.

When Monokuma had declared it to be a killing game, in that very gym from his dream, he felt anxiety coil in his gut. This nervous tension that he couldn't quite drop.

This was a joke, he'd kept repeating, both in his internal monologues and to the group. But he didn't believe himself in the slightest.

When they all had received their videos, the coil within him wound itself even tighter. Judging by the faces around them, their videos were all as bad as his.

But, unlike him, most of them fully believed it.

His mom was fine! Even if she was in danger, she was a very capable woman. No one could hurt her. Kidnapping her or killing her was nearly impossible!

The fortune teller kept forcing the realization he had made away. He insisted to everyone else that it was fake. It was some sick joke, and the laugh track would play and audience would clap some time soon. If nothing else, to lighten the mood.

That is... until Leon came to him, flaunting what Sayaka had said to him. "She wants me to go to her room! And then, to make sure it's the right time, she's gonna give me a note!" Kuwata had exclaimed.

The second the basebal- upcoming musician had told it to him, his mind's eye flashed again. Images of Kuwata, splattered with blood and lively eyes barely open. Pink liquid dripping from his mouth. The rest of his classmates standing in horror as they looked at the file.

But the shorter man didn't notice his widened stare. No indication that he saw Hiro's fear. He had just kept talking. On and on, like this was the event of a life time.

Leon walked through the halls with him, chattering excitedly. "She likes me! I'm hot as shit! Isn't that cool? The salon girl _will_ really love me when we get out of here!" He looked at him with shining eyes. It was kinda cute, in a way.

Kind of comforting seeing him so enthusiastic when everything else was fucking horrific.

He was so endearing. The punk was so happy, just at this vague and probably wrong opportunity to get with an idol. Hiro smiled at him, crystal ball in hand, as they both walked to the laundry room.

If the cafeteria wasn't open at night time, the younger man proposed, then the laundry room was a good place to talk. He'd wanted his fortune told, and there was a table there. There was a vending machine if they wanted drinks, benches to sit on. It was surprisingly nice, actually.

The clairvoyant hated to fret, but he couldn't let go of how Leon would be dead by tomorrow. The boy wouldn't survive the night. He wasn't going to the pop star's room to get "a sexy ass BJ", he was going to get a knife to stomach. That's what he wanted, and that's what Hagakure wanted, but it wasn't going to happen.

The redhead was so blissfully ignorant. He was just some sex craved teen, after all. The soothsayer didn't expect him to think twice about going alone to an idol's room. The future rockstar wanted the pride of saying he fucked Sayaka Maizono. That's all he wanted.

The fortune telling man realized that the boy accompanying him had stopped talking. He looked smug and cheery as they traversed the halls. Hiro didn't dare make eye contact. He really didn't want to get attached to someone who was about to die.

But it was too late, wasn't it? He already thought that Leon was cute. He already knew his name, what his goals were, his likes and dislikes. He'd been calling this man a friend, after all. Of course he got overly attached to people. He'd always been like this.

Cuttong off his thoughts, Kuwata led them into the laundry room, and the buzzing of the washer filled their ears. The older man stretched and sat down on one side of the middle table, as nonchalant as he could manage. He watched as the teen stared before shaking his head and sitting down.

"So... what'd you want your fortune told about?" Hiro asked, placing the crystal ball and stand on top of the table. "Any specifics, or nah?" He continued to inquire. From the looks of it, Leon hadn't thought this far ahead.

"Can you just do it about my career?" Kuwata inquired. Hiro nodded back. "I dunno' how this works, but if you see anything else, tell me, okay?" He asked, confidence fizzling away. Wasn't Hagakure supposed to be the nervous one right now?

With hesitance, the soothsayer placed one hand on the ball, the cold sending a shiver up his spine. He beckoned Leon closer with a finger. The other man stared at him with indignant confusion as his face dusted pink.

What did the aspiring vocalist _think_ he wanted? Well, actually, he didn't want to know, but that was besides the point. He wanted to tell a fortune, not... that.

"I just need your hand, m'kay?" Kuwata reached his hand out, still staring at him with suspicion. Hagakure placed his own atop it, careful to not grab onto it. He wasn't going to scare him off.

The fortune teller closed his eyes, trying to force his abilities forward. He felt the pale, ring covered hand twitch beneath his own. As he felt the other boy's eyes bore into him, a grim realization crept its way forward.

This telling... wasn't really for Leon was it?

He had _set it up_ that way. The blue eyed boy asked for a reading _for him_. Yasuhiro was getting ready to predict _his_ future. But it wasn't to comfort Leon. Hagakure just wanted to comfort himself.

As his mind's eye visualized other flashing images of fearful faces, he realized that this _was_ for himself. It _was_ a selfish desire to comfort himself. To find that a single friend he had would actually stick around. That said friend wouldn't abandon him or show up dead at his doorstep.

_Only a single comforting image, fleeting and blurry, came to mind, of the red haired man on a stage, a short haired preppy blonde girl beside him. The audience was massive, yet faceless, just a blur of people. The guitarist was some horned woman, and the drummer was like the audience, unrecognizeable._

_But it came as quickly as it went. If it was anything like his other fortunes, it was a sign that it was unlikely. The possibility wasn't going to happen. This vision was of a fantasy world, not the hellish reality they were stuck in._

_The clearer image, and the one that stuck, was of Kuwata in terror. Instead of being dead on the bathroom floor, or fighting for his life, he was sitting in his own room, shirtless and shaking. He was looking at his own hands, chest heaving as tears streamed down his face. His hands, stained fuchsia, slowly balled into fists._

_"What have I done?" Leon asked, as he curled in on himself. His body wracked with sobs as he clawed at himself angrily. Hiro struggled to make out a single word besides, "Sayaka" and "sorry"._

_And then his mouth opened wide, and he screamed a sob. The sound of despair echoed through his mind. Hagakure wanted to comfort this future Leon. Anything to make the teen feel better. Anything to stop him from hurting so bad._

His eyes hastily opened, Yasuhiro gasping for breath. Kuwata, calm and fully clothed, looked at him expectantly. The fortune teller's grip on the paler hand tightened as he tried to compose himself. He realized how sweaty his hands were as he peeled his other hand off of the crystal ball.

"You'll be... very successful in music," He half lied. "But only if you don't go to Maizono's room." The clairvoyant said. He hesitantly looked up at the former baseball player.

"The fuck!?" He shouted, bewilderment and frustration clear in his tone. He continued yelling, "Why would fucking some famous person * _not_ * make me famous?! Look at all the American musicians and their hot boyfriends!"

Yasuhiro shook his head, ignoring his classmate, "Just listen to me, man!" He grabbed onto Leon's wrists. "I don't think Sayaka wants to do you. In my vision, you were really... upset, " he understated. The bewilderment didn't disappear from the man's blue eyes.

"Look, I just don't want you to get hurt, okay? And I think Sayaka's gonna hurt you!" He admitted. God, if only he could speak eloquently, like Togami or Celeste. This'd be a lot easier. But alas, Kuwata stayed confused, angry, and unconvinced.

Hiro leaned over the table and begged. "Just don't go to her room, okay man? I like you, Leon. I don't want you to die in this dumb murder school. If my predictions are right, then you're not gonna survive to be a rockstar. So please..."

Leon stared at him, disgusted and even more enraged. He snatched his hands away and pulled back like he'd been burned. When Hiro tried reaching forward, Kuwata shooed him away like some dirty insect.

The redhead pushed the crystal ball off its stand, and Hagakure gasped as he tried grabbing for it. "Your predictions are stupid and wrong! You're a goddamn' sham, right Hagakure?"

"I said everything I saw! I swear to every god I know, I'm not a liar! I just want to help! Please believe me–"

"You're a fucking creep, you know that? Grabbing my hand and trying to get me to buy a fortune from you." Kuwata snarled at him as he stood. "I don't believe you or your stupid gods. I'm not into you and I never will be, dumbass!"

Yasuhiro felt himself tear up and shook his head as he pleaded on his knees. "That's not what I meant at all! Please just listen when I say that Sayaka's gonna kill you, dude!" He felt pathetic like this. So desperate and childish, begging someone who wasn't going to listen.

"LET ME BE HOT, FAMOUS, AND HAPPY WITH HER!" Kuwata screamed as he dashed out of the room. Hiro stood up to follow him, but by the time he got out of the laundry room and into the dorm hall, the punk had already slammed the door shut.

Leon was going to be dead or crying by the next morning, and the hazel eyed man couldn't stop it. Kuwata was stubborn, there wasn't much he could have done. The knot of anxiety only grew more intense within him.

If only he'd been just a bit faster. Maybe, if he just told him that his music career would be successful, this could've been avoided. He was a bad liar, but Leon was also not very good at spotting them.

Hagakure got reminded of his watery eyes as he felt waterfalls begin to prickle forward. He pulled his coat further around his shoulders and started to walk to his room. He'd only know if he was right about the sports stars' fate in the morning. After fumbling angrily with the doorknob, he was overpowered by the smell of incense.

The palm reading chart greeted him. As did playing cards and dice. But the familiarity of his room felt... different now. The normally comforting sight of unpacked boxes and bells felt almost meaningless. It felt like he didn't belong here.

It was like he was a changed man now. He'd gotten someone killed. Leon, by the time the morning announcement struck, wasn't going to survive. And, even if he did survive, the blue eyed man would be in so much pain... and it was all Hiro's fault.

The world would be robbed of someone important. Someone famous and kind, whether that person was Kuwata or Maizono. And, regardless of who that person was, the outside world would be devastated. How was he supposed to tell his mom he'd failed to stop a murder?

He began to wish he could take the place of the victim. If only some useless, barely known, stupid man could die instead of these talented kids. The world would only suffer from a few less debts to be paid.

The pain pushed the tears forward at last. Just in time for him to soak his pillow. He inhaled, and, remembering that the rooms were soundproof, screamed.

To muffle the sounds of Leon's echoing screams. To keep his mind off of the way he was on the verge of puking from anxiety. To prevent himself from praying and making things worse.

It was to make him feel like the room was his, and that the owner of it wasn't a dead man. That the person he would see in the mirror the next morning wasn't a killer. make him forget about the future. Anything to distract himself.

After a minute or so, his voice began to crack, and throat began to tire. Hiro shut his mouth, and slowed his sounds to a stop. There was no water this time of night. He mumbled swears under his breath. Of course he'd been so irresponsible.

He could've sworn he heard some sort of girlish giggling, and the feeling of being watched. But that didn't make any sense. It was in his head, like every other noise right now. He tore off his jacket and threw it at the camera.

Desperate for some kind of comfort, he reached under his head and snatched pillow. He hugged it close to him and wrapped around it. He nuzzled into it, ignoring the two wet spots where his tears stained it. Since when had he become so childish, begging for comfort in an inanimate object?

Hagakure felt fragile. Like anything at all would send him into a sobbing frenzy. Thank god everyone else was asleep and in their rooms. No one could bother him, or send him spiralling into the pits of self hatred right now.

He'd long since forgotten about dressing into comfier clothes. Screaming and crying was exhausting. Being dismissed by what he assumed was a friend was even more so. Ignoring his pained stomach once again, he closed his eyes.

Future Yasuiro would worry about this. Right now, he'd rest. Present Yasuhiro would sleep so that Future Yasuhiro could deal with his problems better. That's what he told himself before he fell asleep, anyway. Tears exhaust you.


End file.
